We No Speak Americano
|artist = ft. (Hit The Electro Beat) |year = 2010 (Original) 2012 (Cover) |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) (Fanmade) Hard (JDU) |effort=Intense (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Fanmade) |dg = (Classic) / (Fanmade) |mashup = Wii U exclusive |alt = Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) Fanmade (NOW and JDU) |mode = Solo Duet (Fanmade) |mc = Classic JD4 JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Fanmade JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to / (Fanmade) |gc = Purple Mountains' Majesty to Purple Mountains' Majesty(Tribal Dance Mashup) |lc = (Classic) Grey (Mashup) (Fanmade) |pictos = 88 (Classic) 83 (Fanmade) 98 (Mashup) |nowc = Americano AmericanoAR (Mashup) AmericanoPMM (Puppet Master Mode) AmericanoFAN (Fanmade) |audio = |perf = Classic Arben Kapidani Fanmade Natassia Harris (P1) Carl Harris (P2) |dura = 3:04 }}"We No Speak Americano" by featuring (covered by Hit The Electro Beat in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with short pink hair and a mustache. He wears sunglasses and a tuxedo, which changes colors accordingly. In the beginning, during the first gold move, and the end of the routine, his hair and blazer are red, his tie and pants are pink, and his shirt and shoes are light blue. During the chorus, it changes into a blue and neon pink form. He has a sky blue outline. Americano coach 1 big.png| / / (Just Dance 2016-''Just Dance 2019) Americano coach 1 jdu updated.png| (2020) Fanmade '''P1' is Natassia Harris and P2 is Carl Harris. * Natassia has long curly hair, and wears a black pullover that says "Leave me alone", loose pants that are half green, pink and yellow leopard, and half black and dark purple boots. * Carl has short brown curly hair and a beard and wears a brown hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and brown sneakers. americanofan_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Natassia) americanofan_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Carl) Americanofan coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Americanofan coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Background Classic It is a modern daytime background which the dancer arrives on a motorcycle. Behind is a large beige fountain and Venice styled buildings. During the chorus, this changes to a black backdrop with purple and blue outlines of the fountain and motorcycle. The gushing water from the fountain flashes blue and purple. At the first gold move and near the end of the song, the background returns to its original state. Fanmade The dancers take place in a bright room. The ceiling has black outlined squares, the wall has two black stripes, a black chair, and a black camera stand. Around is the purple fanmade template, their avatar from the alternate mode of Walk This Way, and the American flag. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Open your arms straightly outward. Americano gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Americano gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Fanmade The Fanmade routine has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Jump and clap your feet while leaning. Gold Move 2: Put your left foot in front of the other foot and straighten your arms. Americanofan gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Americanofan gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Americanofan gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Americanofan gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Pa pa l'americano" is sung Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Pa pa l'americano" is sung Just Dance 2016 appears in the following dance quest maps: * Scepter Mashup has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''We No Speak Americano'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Forget You'' *''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Some Catchin’ Up To Do'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Moving on Up'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Forget You'' *''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Heart of Glass'' *''Mashed Potato Time'' *''That’s Not My Name'' *''Some Catchin’ Up To Do'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Forget You'' *''Diggin’ in the Dirt'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Puppet Master Mode has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * We No Speak Americano * For The Fans/Cake Slice/Glam Swing/Frou-Frou * 70's/Tribal Magic/Party March/Glitter Swing * Mod's Madness/Hopscotch Jump/Galloping Indian/Heart Throb Jive * Nerdy Run/Claws/Locking/You're Mine * Back To Blue/Running In The Rain/Step In Style/American Girl * Gangsta Snap/Swanky/Circular Punch/Point To The Future * Home On The Range/Russian Bounce/Open Up/Bounce * Cheer Snap/Driving Queen/Viewing Audience/Peek A Boo * Dog Call/Duck Dance/Corner Jumping/Vahine Fitness * Locomotion/Puppet/Groovy Jerk/Old School Skipping * MC Skater/Push Down/Winding Down/Tuxedo Girl * Bridal Boogie/Urban Swing/Temper Tantrum/Inidiana Girl * Scoop/Traffic Frog/Rocking Chair/Wrestler's Stroll * Sweep The Floor/Butterfly Wings/Indian Ritual/Dig It * Let Me Hear Ya/Push Away/Tug Of War/Supersonic Circles * Super Nerd/Bring It Back/On The Beat/Waitress Walk * Pineapple Push/Cosmic Punch/Jog 'N' Snap/Tap 'N' Twist * Chick Dance/Punch The Sky/Stepping Out/Indiana Swing * Cheer Guitar/Goalie Samba/Double Punch/Number One * Mod's Diving/Clapping Queen/Voodoo Punch/Throwing Punches * We No Speak Americano Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups. *''We No Speak Americano'' *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Animals'' (Club) *''Blame'' (Sunglasses) *''Disturbia'' *''Gentleman'' *''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Limbo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''RADICAL ''(Back In The Day) *''So What'' *''Tribal Dance'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chaplin March * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Hold-Up * Italian Walk * Italian Slide * Pivoting Party * Pivoting Punch * Rolling Back * Rolling Punch * Shuffle * Skiing Back * Skiing Back Again * Spinning Points * Tempo Touch * Tic Tic Tac * To The Right * Treadmill Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *10 Years of Just Dance! *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z VIPMADE *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song in the series to be covered by Hit The Electro Beat. *Originally released in 2010, is the second most recently released song in the series to be covered, being defeated by Mi Mi Mi, which was released in 2013. **However, is still the most recent song to be covered in relation to the game’s release, as the cover came two years after the original while Mi Mi Mi’s came five years after. ***Coincidentally, they are both covered by Hit the Electro Beat. *'' '' is the first song in the series to be performed in a local dialect (in this case, Neapolitan Italian). *'' '' is the second song whose Alternate routine is not in the same game as its Classic counterpart, following Blurred Lines. *In , for a period of time, the Classic routine was mistakenly placed in the Duets section, and the Fanmade routine was only available through the "All Songs" section. **As of September 14, 2015, both issues have been fixed. *On a promotional image for that shows part of the tracklist, Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP, the original artists, are credited instead of Hit The Electro Beat.File:IMG_4064.jpg Classic *A picture of the Classic routine can be seen in Want U Back. *The dark background of the routine only has the colors which appear on the purple version of the coach. *In the menu assets, the coach s glove is light purple, but it is only that color when the his outfit is red. When the outfit is pink, the glove color is actually light green in-game. **In Tribal Dance (Mashup), the glove is purple even though the coach is in his C2 form. *Two pictograms are bright purple instead of fuchsia. *In the files of Maneater, a Beta pictogram from its sprite resembles one of the pictograms from . *The coach has a mustache, but his avatar does not. *C1 s color scheme is used for his avatar. *The cover of this song has been changed as of an unknown date, as both the background and the coach are more zoomed in. Fanmade *A score detection file is named "americanofan_mario", in a possible reference to Super Mario. *The following editing mistakes can be seen in the pictograms. **P2 s arrows are more pixelated between the white outline and the colored part. **In one pictogram, the arrows are not overlaid correctly, as the left one is aligned slightly more over the right one.http://prntscr.com/o7x13w ***A similar issue happens with all the pictograms that have spiral arrows.http://prntscr.com/o7x1fkhttp://prntscr.com/o7x1nhhttp://prntscr.com/o7x1y7 **In another one, the outline of both the bodies and the props are fuzzier and the small space between P1 s torso and his right arm is accidentally colored yellow.http://prntscr.com/o7x2ay *Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and Heart of Glass, (Fanmade) of this song was temporarily removed from on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. Mashup *''Diggin' in the Dirt'' uses Beta pictograms. Puppet Master Mode *In the Puppet Master mode, after Jerk It Out makes his "When you jerk it out" pose, he is constantly reversed back and forth, so that he looks like he is standing still. Gallery Game Files americano.jpg|''We No Speak Americano'' ( / / (2016-''2019)) Americano cover generic updated.png|''We No Speak Americano ( (2020)) Americanofan.jpg|''We No Speak Americano'' (Fanmade) Americanofan cover generic.png|''We No Speak Americano'' (Fanmade) (Updated) Americano_albumcoach.png| album coach Americano Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) (2016-''2019) Americano cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic) (2020) Americanofan cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Fanmade) Americano_cover_albumbkg_jdu.png| album background (Classic) (2016''-''2019) Americano cover albumbkg jdu updated.png| album background (Classic) (2020) Americanofan cover albumbkg.png| album background (Fanmade) Americano banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Americanofan banner bkg.png| menu banner (Fanmade) Americano map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Americanofan map bkg.png| map background (Fanmade) americano_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Americano_cover@2x updated.jpg| cover (Classic, updated) Americano_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) (2016''-''2019) Americano cover 1024 updated.png| cover (Classic) (2020) americanofan_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Fanmade) AmericanoFAN_BC.jpg| cover (Fanmade, updated) AmericanoFAN_Cover_1024.png| cover (Fanmade) WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|Classic's avatar on 66.png|Classic's avatar on and later games 20066.png|Classic's golden avatar 30066.png|Classic's diamond avatar 463.png|Fanmade's avatar 200463.png|Fanmade's golden avatar 300463.png|Fanmade's diamond avatar americanopictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) Americanofan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fanmade) In-Game Screenshots Americanoinactive.png|''We No Speak Americano on the menu Americanoactive.png| cover Americano jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) americano jd2018 menu.png|''We No Speak Americano'' on the menu (2018) americanofan jd2018 menu.png|Fanmade's on the menu (2018) americano jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen (2018) americanofan jd2018 load.png|Fanmade's loading screen (2018) americano jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen (2018) americanofan jd2018 coachmenu.png|Fanmade's coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images cm_mediaUrl_1424424833.jpg|Photo in Just Dance World Others Wantuback easteregg 3.png|Appearance in Want U Back Americano jerkitout issue.gif|''Jerk It Out'' getting reversed back and forth in the Puppet Master mode Americano beta glove colour.jpg|''We No Speak Americano'' in Tribal Dance s Mashup (note the Beta glove color) Videos Official Music Video/Audio Yolanda Be Cool vs DCUP -- We No Speak Americano Hit The Electro Beat - We No Speak Americano Teasers We Speak No Americano - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) We Speak No Americano - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 We No Speak Americano(甩葱歌) Just Dance Now - We No Speak Americano - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - We No Speak Americano - 5 Stars Just Dance Unlimited - We No Speak Americano - 5 Stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) We No Speak Americano We No Speak Americano - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' We No Speak Americano Just Dance 4 Mashup 'Puppet Master Mode' Just Dance 4 - We No Speak Americano - Puppet Master Mode Just Dance 4 - We No Speak Americano Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) 'Fanmade' We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Carl & Natassia - We No Speak Americano - Fanmade Dance We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) (Updated) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) We No Speak Americano - FANMADE We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 4 - We No Speak Americano Puppet Master Extraction AmericanoFAN UPDATE creditos Jd Fan References Site Navigation it:We No Speak Americano de:We No Speak Americano Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Hit The Electro Beat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Fanmade Routines Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade